


Where I Can't Follow

by megupic



Series: Chlonath Drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Nath comforts Chloe after a big scare.





	Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by a few writing prompts and wanted to do a quick drabble for powerdragonmoon. So here, have some chlonath!
> 
> (This work is being imported from my tumblr because of all the crap that's going on. Better safe than sorry!)

“Nath!”

Chloe rammed into him, her shaking hands flitting over him, brushing his hair out of his face.

Oh god he was so pale! What on earth had they done to him?!

“I’m okay, Chlo,” he muttered, but she was already shaking her head.

“Don’t lie for my sake! It doesn’t look like they hurt you though,” she continued to mumble. “I was so scared…Don’t you ever go where I can’t follow!” 

She wrapped her arms tight around him and breathed in his familiar scent, melting into his figure. Tears pricked her eyes and she grit her teeth. She didn’t want him to see her like this right now. This was a happy occasion; she wasn’t about to ruin it. So instead she focused on the feel of him, of his wiry muscle beneath his shirt and in his arms that wrapped around her, in the familiar scents of paints and soft musk that somehow every man had. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax.

 _It’s okay_ , she told herself. _He’s back, it’s over now_.

Nath's fingers curled around her wrists and he gently pushed her away enough so he could look at her and wipe her tears away.

“Chloe," he offered a small, but confused smile, "I always love your attention but…it was just Hot Topic.”


End file.
